unexpected triplets 2
by Triplet Carmie Carlie Cullen
Summary: hi, this is the sequel to unexpected triplets 1. otherwise known as "the life of a triplet" enjoy normal couples EXB... PLEASE REVIEW! P.S. this is my first fan-fic.
1. Chapter 1: Power Class 4

Carmie POV: POWER CLASS 4

"Hey Ella!" I said

"WHAT!" Ella replied. She sounded annoyed.

"Come on, you don't wanna miss out do you?''

"Huh?''

"Power control classes!"

Finally I heard Ella, come down the stairs. Ever since that one power control class Uncle Emmett had become more cautious about us with the help of dad's warning, and also joined us in a couple power control classes. At first I thought that he wanted to get stronger or sharpen up his skills but then I realized that he wanted a way to get back at us. But since Ella can mimic powers she can actually tell if he is going to do something to us.

"Hurry up!" Ella cried, I hadn't noticed that she was right there beside me.

"OK!" I called still confused.

"So what do you want to do to uncle Emmey? He said in his mind that he's going to come today'"

I couldn't help but to laugh at my thought. Besides I couldn't help it the thoughts just came to my head and if I liked it I had to laugh deviously.

We were almost to the training area when I heard daddy call "Don't even think about it"

"Busted" Ella said

"Not my fault" I said "You're the one who put that thought there in the first place."

"Well at least I wasn't the one who thought it!" Ella defended

"Will you guys stop bickering; here come your cousins" Dad scolded

Ugh. Why does Ella always gotta have the last word. "Hehehaha!" Ella taunted. I stuck out my tongue to her while making a sour face.

As our cousins came in one by one. With Renesmee and Jacob. Jalice said "so who's going first?"

"We're going to pick it randomly, but this class is going to be a little different" Dad said "You work in pairs that you get to choose… Yes Jacob you can participate too… and you will go against either one of the adults. Your choice."

Once he said that Ella and I automatically choose each other. The other pairs were of course Renesmee and Jacob, and Jalice and Rosette.

"We are going to win Carmie." Ella said. I shook my head agreeing with her and we both smiled and knew that we were the strongest pair there.

"Carmie! Ella!" Dad said calling us up. "Take your pick''

"Uncle Emmey!" we said in perfect synchronization.

Uncle Emmett with a big grin on his face came towards us. Without Ella or Daddy's help I already knew what he was thinking. One word. Payback.

"Not gonna happen uncle Emmy!" I said. His smile suddenly turned into a frown

"Ready?" Aunty Alice said and giggled. "What?" Emmett replied

"Set" Papa Carlisle said.

"GO!" Mom and Dad said at the same time; and the fight began.

First I transported a boulder, the size of his jeep, on Uncle Emmey, again.

"You could be a little more original." Ella said standing there.

"Sorry I need more time to figure out what color." I said

"Well hurry up, he's getting up already" patience is a virtue I thought. "BE. QUIET!" Ella shouted.

"Well besides that this is going to be to easy." I said not realizing that a boulder was coming at me, so I thought fast and flung the boulder at him with more force then what Uncle Emmett had done.

"Your turn" I said to Ella "You can't expect me to do all the work, can you"

"Well, I can but I wont. Besides I can't let you have all the fun." Ella said giggling.

"True. But… think fast!"

"Huh? OH!" Ella said and put both of her hands up she mimicked Jalice's power and froze the boulder dead in its tracks, and then it fell to the ground. With that impulse I had transported certain parts of the boulder on Uncle Emmett, turning the boulder into a perfect carving of Uncle Emmett's face, but with longer hair.

"Very, Very creative" Ella said laughing.

With that Rosalie came up to it and said "WOW. You even got all of the creases right. But I don't like the fact that he looks like a girl. "

"Aww. Really. Cause I was going for something else."

"Really?" Ella asked

"No. not really" I said and Emmett came around wanting to know how he looks like in the boulder.

"Hey my face doesn't look like that!" Emmett defended.

"Well it's gonna be your _PERMENANT _expression if you keep messing with us." Ella and I said together

"HEY! Are you gonna talk or fight? Because you guys are taking to damn long" Jacob said.

"Fine, we are almost done. FLUFFY!" Ella and I said at the same time.

"Kay Ella can you freeze time please? I figured out what color I wanted." I said

"Gladly" With that Ella froze time and I transported a cherry red and magenta colored lipstick into my hand.

"Thank you Rosalie." Ella said

"Mmhm. Is that enough?" I replied

"Hmm, nope hey you think Aunty Alice will have a dress that he can fit?" Ella said

"I don't think so but I think that he can fit Jacob's clothes."

"Man, how do you come up with these stuff?" Ella asked

"Ella, I suspected that you of all people should know how."

"Shall we start?" Ella said and without reading my mind she already knew my answer. "Well then ill do the makeup you do the clothes"

"Ok… but one problem" I replied "I can't transport his clothes. I think that he took my permission away."

"HURRY UP! I'm getting impatient here!" Jacob screamed almost sounding like a girl.

"Renesmee can you please tell your impatient boyfriend to shut up. Or he can just leave if he wants to." Ella scorned. Renesmee looked embarrassed from the use of _boyfriend_.

"Okay if you guys are done fighting what about Uncle Emmett!" I warned, reminding Ella of the dilemma that I was in.

"Fine, lets switch jobs I do clothes you do makeup." Ella said. With that I started on the makeup, but as soon as I was done Ella switched Emmett and Jacob's clothes in under a second.

"I think that's a new record" I said

"Yup, but I don't think that it counts as a record, since we can freeze time and all." Ella replied.

"True."

"Okay we're done now with the fight! And Uncle Emmett lost BIGTIME!" Ella and I said perfectly together at the same time. "Besides it wasn't much of a challenge."

"Ella unfreeze Emmett now please." Daddy said

"Certainly" Ella said sounding excited. I mean why shouldn't she be we were both curious about his reaction and Jacobs as well. As soon as she unfroze time both Emmett and Jacob's expression was disgusted.

"EWW, I smell like DOG!!!"

"SO YOUR SCENT IS SO STRONG THAT MY NOSE IS BURNING!" Jacob replied to Emmett's comment.

"SEE told you we would win Uncle Emmett." I said tauntingly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Battle

The Next Battle (Edward POV)

"Who's next?" I asked getting irritated that we were all losing to four kids that weren't even a year old.

"Daddy, you know... we look and seem way more then one so..." Ella began.

"SUCK IT UP!" Carmie blurted.

"Exactly..."

"Fine girls." I gave up knowing there was no reason to argue with them. _Jalice and Rosette you never fought yet... come one, come on _Jasper thought. "Jasper you could just say it no sense in hiding when I'm not the only one who can read minds now... Well sometimes I'm not the only one."

"It's okay uncle Jasper if your to scared I'll volunteer them." Ella said willingly. "Candy! Rosette! your up next!" She called.

"Okay..." Candy and Rosette called together and sounding unwilling.

"Who do you guys want to challenge?" I asked.

Candy and Rosette looked around scanning the adults including Emmett who didn't come out form beneath the rocks and didn't even bother to wipe off his badly applied make up off his face. Candy and Rosette just giggled as Emmett finally showed a sign of life by waving at them and stood up with a moan. "I'm never gonna get them back am I?" He asked. We all just shook our heads and he headed for the house.

"YOU!" Candy and Rosette screeched. "WE CHALLENGE YOU!"

"I don't think that's fair, knowing you guys can't use your powers on family." I commented trying to get myself out of challenging them since I find it hard to target my own family.

"Well if we don't think and we let our instincts take over then we might win but don't forget that I still have my talent of kung fui!" Candy commented.

"Still not my fault if you two loose." I added, trying to threaten them to change their decision to fight me.

"Dad, it's hard for us to target you too." Carmie started. Great, I forgot Ella could read my mind and they were exchanging looks. "If we can do it you can do it too! So SUCK. IT. UP!" _suck it up, suck it up, suck it up. _Carmie chanted in her mind.

"Hey Carmie lets go to the cottage so dad has an easier time." Ella suggested. "I need to get something from there anyway"

"Sure." Carmie agreed. They took off into the woods. I watched as Ella made her way through the trees and Carmie waving her way past bushes and fallen trees.

**Carmie POV**

Ella and I took off into the woods well I did and Ella took off into the trees. Stupid talent... Doing things in different way.

"It's so not stupid Carmie. You can out smart a evil person with your devious mind and people who expect a certain way will be surprised with my un... normal ways." Ella defended. "Lets take our time it's not like were beating a storm."

"Yeah. your right." I agreed. It took us five minutes to get to the cottage. "So what did you need to get?" I asked.

"I needed to get away from there. I don't really wanna see daddy get hurt." Ella admitted.

"Little miss goodie two-shoes." I insulted.

"That's me!" Ella chirped. "Come one do you actually want to see daddy get beat up by our younger cousins?" Great. She was making sense...

"Let's go.. I hear some weird sound coming from the house." I said turning my head in the direction of the house. "Race you back?" I asked suddenly up for a challenge.

"Sure. But no transporting!" Damn...

"Okay." but by the time I could move she was in the trees. "Cheater!" I screeched and I transported myself to where she was at so it would be even.

"You cheater you just broke the rules..."

"Yes, but you took off before I did so now were even." We arrived at the house and there were defiantly weird sounds coming from the back. "Let's check it out before they know were here..." I suggested.

"Get on my back. Let's go on the roof." Ella said giving me her back.

"Nah. I have a better way." and I transported myself up to the roof. "Like this." I said tauntingly as I watched Ella swiftly grab onto a branch about 20 feet up and toss herself beside me in a fraction of a second. She poked her tongue out at me and I just smiled. "You could have done that too." I commented. "But sweet jump."

"Thanks but that would have taken me about 3 seconds..." We looked down only to see what we didn't want to see.

Daddy got kicked in the stomach by Candy. "POWER OF KUNG FUI!" Candy taunted. Daddy was lying on the ground motionless. I took a step forward but Ella held me back.

"He has a plan... shhh." I watched as Candy and Rosette was doing a very long handshake. We watched as daddy suddenly jumped and had Candy in one are and Rosette in the other in a choke hold face down.

"LET ME GO!" Candy and Rosette pleaded.

"If we can't sleep what makes you think we can get knocked out?" Edward taunted.

We didn't like seeing our dad be beat up neither did we like our cousins. "Plan?" Ella asked.

"Shhh... put a mental field around us." I answered. In a matter of seconds I could feel there was a shield around us so daddy couldn't hear. "This might not be fair but Candy and Rosette are being beaten and their dresses are getting badly torn."

Ella looked at me confused. "Could you care less about the dresses?" Ella asked. "You know once daddy gets too in he goes all the way in."

"Right and so we need to help our cousins out. And we have to save them the humiliation if their dresses get torn to a certain degree..."

"True. They so owe us." Ella said thinking. "Transport me a vine will ya?"

"Do I get to know why..." I asked... "Oh..." I said finally understanding.

"If I can be a monkey might as well act as it." I transported a really tall tree with many vines around it. "There must be a big gap in the woods now." Ella commented stunned.

"No worries. I'll put it back as soon as were done with it. Although transporting it back and forth seems like fun... So you know I can join you with the safety of a vine wrapped around me. By the way do you want me to transport you a banana too or are you good?"

"What are you gonna do chase me around a tree full of vines, calling me _monkey girl_? If i can be a monkey might as well act as it to if i can swing like a monkey might as well use it" Ella asked tauntingly.

"Stop reading my mind..."

"Not happening. Here we go..." Ella swung off, vine in hand. In a split second daddy was in a tree and Ella was in the middle of the confused half sisters gang. "You owe us."

"Thank you!" Candy and Rosette called together as they raced up a tree that looked really slow if you compared it to Ella's speed of climbing up a tree.

"Huh, I guess I gotta put the tree back now" I complained. _Please someone say no, please someone say no, please, please, please have someone say no._

"No Carmie don't transport it yet you guys will need it for this challenge after Renesmee and Jacob's battle." Carlisle explained. YES!!!

"Battle Over" Rosette explained happily. While Candy was mouthing the words thank you to me and Ella.

"I don't think that, that was a fair battle, considering that interference" Edward complained while glaring at us

"I guess that daddy means us!" I said to Ella trying to hold back giggles.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolf vs Pacifist

WOLF VERSES PACIFIST (Ella P.O.V)

"Our turn" Jacob said. I had suspected that he was getting impatient with us.

"Okay, who do you choose, and choose _wisely_!" Edward warned "Or else you'll regret it"

"Okay . . . um" Jacob was stumped with his decision of who to battle "Nessie you should choose this one."

"Okay. If I choose daddy he might go overboard with you and so will Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and mommy probably won't give us a fair fight." Renesmee said weighing out all of their choices and also their possibilities.

"Just choose one, no matter who you choose we won't kill you'' Jasper said.

"Why do I find that so hard to believe" Jacob replied "Anyway I choose the person who barely fights, Esme?"

"Are you sure? Don't underestimate me. Just because I don't _CHOOSE_ to fight doesn't mean that I can't." Esme explained

Jacob looked hesitant, "You won't kill me right?"

"Now why would I kill my granddaughter's love? I would never hurt her like that."

"Is that your final answer Jacob?" Edward said "Or do you need more time."

"Yes" Jacob shuddered "Do you agree with my pick Nessie?"

"Stop stalling!" I challenged him but he never took the hint, he was too engulfed in his decision that I don't think he even heard me. How rude.

"Sure but I don't think that I can hurt my grandmother the same way that you can" Renesmee said.

"Okay then, if you both agree then you can start whenever you like" Emmett said "But you have 3 more seconds, 2, 1 BEGIN!"

"Mama Esme! Can I show you something?" Renesmee asked. I rolled my eyes. KISS UP!!!

"Depends what it is"

"Nothing just something I thought that you should know."

"I'm not so sure but okay" Esme let Renesmee touch her face. I wonder what she was showing her. Just then I saw Esme burst into tearless sobs and Jacob running out from the forest in his wolf form. I then dropped mommy's power and in a couple of seconds I took up daddy's power of mind reading.

"Carmie Renesmee just showed Esme about what her (Renesmee) life would be without Jacob." In my opinion I think that Renesmee is spending too much time with Jacob.

"Ugh, what can we do to help Esme though it seems like shes in too much sorrow to even fight and Jacob didn't even throw a single punch yet!" Carmie explained "Wait I have a plan can I borrow some of your power please?"

"Sure but not all of it only a little"

"Yeah, Yeah besides since your power can work on family without their consent then I guess that I can mimic Jazper's power and calm down Esme."

I then felt part of me go away "Hey that was a lot! And you said only a little bit" That liar!

"I did take away a little bit don't worry I'll give it back as soon as I'm done with it" Carmie said. Esme calmed down a lot then I said "good job Carmie!"

"Thanks, now for Jacob" Carmie then had a devious look on her face.

"Carmie don't please wait awhile. Renesmee just showed Esme what her life would be without Jacob and if you do that now she might not forgive herself. And it will be all our fault." I pleaded to her which seems to have worked.

"Fine I'll just send out a fake call to Jacob then and I'll say that's it's from Sam."

"Now that's better isn't it?" I said "at least you won't regret it later on'

(Carmie's thoughts) _I hate it when you read my mind you know that right. . . But not when it gets me out of trouble_

I stuck my tongue out at her. But then I could feel part of me returning back "thanks Carmie!"

"No problem, now quiet I'm waiting for the right moment to send the message to Jacob." Carmie said, "I just need you to do something for me first"

"What?" I said. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. "If it's changing into Sam by mimicking his power I am not doing it."

"No nothing like that" Liar! "I just need you to tell me if he's suspecting it, us helping Esme and all and also if he's saying anything back to Sam in his mind."

"Okay hold on…" Ugh. Thank goodness she changed her mind oh well at least shes not making me change into Sam. "Nope he's not suspecting a thing''

(Carmie's thought) "_Transport. Jake! Come to the reserve quick I need your help! Hurry!"_

"Nice timing Sam. Can't you wait a couple of minutes" I said to Carmie reading Jacob's mind.

(Carmie's thought) "_Transport. No I need your help now! It's URGENT!"_

"Ugh fine. Where are you, and why can't you just have your own pack help you" I replied back to Carmie.

(Carmie's thought)_ "Transport. They are all here just call your pack and hurry we are at La Push."_

"Fine. I'll be there as soon as possible." I said with an involuntary giggle "Nice job Carmie he actually believed it."

Jacob ran into the woods and then came back in his human form. He looked somewhat discouraged but yet somewhat relieved.

"Sorry, Nessie I have to go now. Something urgent came up at La Push and Sam needs our help" Jacob said. Then he took off back into the woods.

"Who won the battle?" Emmett said "Jacob and Renesmee or Esme?" Everyone shrugged except for Renesmee who was sure that Esme had won the battle but for some reason she didn't want to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Name Changing

CHANGING NAME (CANDY POV)

"Hurray!" Ella seemed very excited "Grown-ups one, Kids two"

"Yup, just like the amount of kids going up against the grown-ups" Carmie announced. "So this means that power class is over right?" I have a bad feeling about this…

"I guess so" Uncle Eddie said, and we all jumped up for joy.

"Rosette I've been thinking…" I said

"About what? If you are going to do something to me I'm against it" ugh. I can't believe she cut me off!

"No, nothing like that just what do you think about JAZZALICE?"

"I think that it's a little to…" TO WHAT! "Shoot what's the word? Um… to out in the open."

"What do you mean to out in the open?"

"Like to Complex and CONFUSING!"

"Well I like complex;" I defended "But as for confusing… I don't think so"

"What if someone is calling Jasper and Alice" I made a your-point-face "and it sounded like Jazzalice"

"Rosette, Candy do you want to play vampire tag with us?" Carmie asked. Lucky she was just saved by the bell; or the call to make it more direct.

"Sure odd _girl_ out is it!" I said "Ella no cheating!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, Rosette you are out!" I said "Can't catch us!"

"Oh, yeah watch me" Damn she caught me.

"Hey guys come inside!" Uncle Eddie said to us "GIRLS, sorry"

"5 more minutes please" I was too absorbed to look who it was, or to even concentrate on the voice that was speaking.

"Sorry, but you have to come in" damn it, oh well at least I'm not going to be out this game.

"Haha so how was your game of tag?" daddy (Jasper) asked

"Short" Rosette replied

"Hey Mommy (Alice) can I change my name?" I wonder if I should've asked daddy first "to Jazzalice"

"What's wrong with Jalice? I think that it is a nice name" Puppy dog face time! "But I think that Jazzalice is a nice name"

"Daddy what do you think about me changing my name?"

"NO!" Shoot.

"But"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself. My answer is no and that's final" I wonder why he doesn't want me to change my name

"Jasper…" Mommy tried to reason with him

"My answer is final. Sorry..." he said that with a pained look on his face then stormed out of the room

"Candy are you okay?" Renesmee asked "Yep, I'm fine. I'm just shocked"

After the family meeting, which I wasn't really paying attention to, I went up to my room (Edwards old room), which was also rosette's room, well half of it anyway. And I laid faced down on my bed wondering why dad did not want me to change my name. I must have been laying there for a long time because I fell asleep, and didn't wake up until morning.

"Jalice" Mommy told me I wonder what about "Do you want to know why your dad did not want you to change your name?"

"OF COURSE! I mean sure."

"You did know that your dad was in the military right" I nodded "well before he was there he got into a big fight with his dad. He got so angry with him that he had joined the military and changed his name. But just after his name was changed and the paperwork was filed his dad had a heart attack. His dad survived but had to stay in the hospital, and they would not let anybody in there to see him that wasn't family, and since they needed to show a letter of who they were, your father didn't have that so he couldn't go in to see him. And ever since then he always regretted changing his name and always thought that what happened to cause his father's death was all his fault."

"But it wasn't his fault, his father died of natural causes right?" I said

"Candy, it's not that simple" Mommy said "He never knew rather or not his father had forgiven him, because he was never able to apologize"

Just then I seen daddy walk in the door. I ran up to him and hugged him, he knew why I did it too because he could sense my sympathy for him. "She told you didn't she?" he said and I jus nodded, still hugging him.

"Jalice you know if you want to Change your name you can…" I shook me head not wanting to change my name anymore


End file.
